


Angel

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas Week [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: For Roman it was like he finally had found his safe haven. A person where he could let his guards down.





	

They started dating shortly after Baron's debut at Wrestlemania. Roman has instandly fallen for the lone wolf, not knowing why. But Baron was something special. Something made Roman addicted to him.  
The draft was aweful. Seperated. Their scheduals not allowing to have much time with each other.  
But somehow they found their own way. Little things like calling each other every morning and every night, sending texts before and after matches.

Finally, around christmas, they had time. Spending hours of just cuddling, talking about the future, kissing. For Roman it was like he finally had found his safe haven. A person where he could let his guards down.  
„What do you wish for christmas?“ Roman asked, eyes closed as his head rested against Baron's chest.  
„To share a roster with you. We could be a great tag team... Just imagine it..“ Baron was smiling.  
„Yeah.. The team which is boo'ed out of every arena.“ The samoan let out a sigh.  
„I like to be boo'ed... That is so much more fun, Rome. Come on, start enjoying this. It feels great if you let it.“ A soft kiss to Roman's forehead.

„And what do you wish for christmas?“ Baron asked after a while.  
„You. I just want you. To be with you. With you I feel like myself. I don't have to hide anything from you. And that is what I want. Living an honest life. Having someone who cares about me.“ Roman paused.  
„You are my angel, Baron. You really are. You saved me. You're saving me every day. Putting the pieces back together.“

They kissed. More than once.

Later that night, they already moved from the couch to the big bed, Baron spooning Roman, hand firmly wrapped around the samoan.  
„Just one more wish, Rome.“  
„Mhh...?“  
„Take a chair and break that Rollins idiot in half the next time... I hate him.“ Baron kissed Roman's neck, slightly smiling.  
„Me too..me too..“

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Instagram-Christmas-Week :)


End file.
